


My Husband's Shadowhunter Obsession

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: My Husband [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality Travels, Chosen Soulmates, Familiar Jace, Fluff, Jace & Raphael Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Puppy Jace, Shapeshifter Jace, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace was Magnus Bane's familiar and husband, he had never interacted with the New York Institute before.Not until he fell through a portal and spent a week in the life of a Jace who was a Shadowhunter, parabatai to an Alec Lightwood.Back home, Jace finds himself interested in meeting his world's Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: My Husband [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068593
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	My Husband's Shadowhunter Obsession

Shadowhunters || Malace || My Husband's Shadowhunter Obsession || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: My Husband's Shadowhunter Obsession – Finding Their Own Alec

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), soulmates, shapeshifter/familiar, fluff, alternate reality travels

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Madzie Loss, Catarina Loss, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Jace was Magnus Bane's familiar and husband, he had never interacted with the New York Institute before. Not until he fell through a portal and spent a week in the life of a Jace who was a Shadowhunter, parabatai to an Alec Lightwood. Back home, Jace finds himself interested in meeting his world's Alec.

**My Husband's Shadowhunter Obsession**

_Finding Their Own Alec_

Magnus worked himself to the _bone_ , to total exhaustion and _beyond_. He left no stone unturned, no portal untested. He searched and searched _and searched_ , relentlessly, without a break. To the point that Meliorn called on Catarina, that Catarina and Ragnor tried to physically pry him away.

He lashed out at them. Of course he did. His soulmate had fallen through a portal and was lost in another world, all alone, probably frightened, definitely in danger. If Magnus didn't hurry, Jace could be lost _forever_. Going through a portal into a parallel world meant being trapped into an alternate self's body and after a while, there would be a fight, a fight for who could stay on the wheel. One was inevitably going to fade away and chances were it was the guest, not the host.

"I _can't_ give up", snarled Magnus, tearing himself away from Cat. "He's my _soulmate_ -"

"And he's my _son_ ", declared Catarina fiercely.

That gave Magnus pause. He stumbled, stumbled into her arms. Jace was Catarina's son, of course. It wasn't that he had _forgotten_ , how could he. But all he could see was that his soulmate was gone, all he felt was that empty, hallow feeling in his chest, where his soul was missing its other half.

"We... can't lose him, Cat", whispered Magnus desperately, clinging onto her.

"You're not going to magically find a solution if you're too exhausted to stand straight. Please, Magnus, _rest_. Rest so you are strong and present and can find a solution to save our Jace."

It was hard to argue with a mother who plead like this. He hugged her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Catarina's neck, sobbing a little.

/break\

A week. Jace had been gone a week before he stepped through that portal again. And in that split-second that it took for Jace to step through the portal, Magnus' thoughts were racing. His mind was stuck in that calm morning a week ago, when Magnus had gotten a fire-message from Meliorn and snuck out of bed early, when he had made breakfast for his husband and hand-fed Jace bacon, earning him that soft little smile from his soulmate, before Jace declared they would go to the Seelie Realm together. What could go wrong, right? And then everything had gone wrong and Jace had fallen through a portal and was gone for a week, for possibly _forever_.

But here he was, stepping through the portal again, his beautiful, gorgeous self. Golden hair falling into his face as he stared at his husband and just immediately smiled when he locked eyes with Magnus. He smiled and their magic reached out for each other, mingling the way it should.

"Husband", called Jace out, taking a stumbling step toward Magnus.

" _Soulmate_ ", declared Magnus, quickly meeting Jace halfway. "My love."

And then they kissed and it was like they were merging into one, both physically and emotionally. Their magic became one again fully and they relaxed against each other. Jace smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, making Magnus laugh a little.

"I missed you _so much_ ", sighed Jace relieved. "My Magnus. My husband. My soulmate. _Mine_."

"Yes. Yes, _all_ yours", replied Magnus fiercely, hugging Jace close.

Laughter turned into hiccups as the dam broke. He grabbed Jace tightly, hiding his face in Jace's hair, inhaling his husband's scent. Jace carefully laid his arms around Magnus' back.

"It's okay, love", whispered Jace gently. "I'm here. I'm fine. You brought me back. You did it."

"I nearly lost you, you were gone for a week, I thought you were gone", sobbed Magnus.

His body shook with every sob, all this time he had tried so very hard to be optimistic, to stay positive. They were going to get Jace back, there was no way it would fail. But right here, right now, he broke down completely, because the possibilities and the pain of the past week hit him. And Jace understood it, _as always_. He knew what Magnus was feeling, why he was crying.

"I love you, I always knew you'd find me", whispered Jace gently, caressing down Magnus' spine.

"Your mom and sister are waiting for you", gasped Magnus out as his crying ebbed down. "Madzie has been sleeping in your old room, because she missed you so much."

"I missed them too. It was awful seeing them, but they're not... mine", whispered Jace.

"Oh, you'll have to tell us _everything_ about that other world, once we're home."

"Home...", echoed Jace longingly.

/break\

Jace got _suffocated_ once they entered the Loss-home. Madzie firmly planted herself on his lap, her little arms wrapped around his waist, cheek pressed against Jace's chest as though she was afraid to let go of him. Catarina sat on one side of him, arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder. Magnus was sitting on Jace's other side, holding his hand. The fifth in the room was Raphael, sitting on the armchair opposite the couch, watching them amused.

"I'm glad you're fine, Jace", noted Raphael. "A few days later and I'd have been worried."

"No faith in me, _my own son_ -", grunted Magnus offended.

"...Technically, I'm your stepfather. I never looked at it like that", hummed Jace.

"...Suddenly, I regret that Magnus brought you back", drawled Raphael pointedly.

Jace narrowed his eyes at her, turning toward his mother. "Mom, the mean vampire is bullying me."

"He better watch it, or I'll stake him", warned Catarina seriously.

Raphael simply chuckled at the barb. "Now, Jace. As happy as I am that you're back, and I _am_ , I want to hear about this other world you were in. An alternate reality..."

Jace heaved a sigh, leaning his head back against the backrest and reveling in the feeling of having his family all snuggled up to him like this. He had missed them _so much_. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he felt Madzie tighten her arms around him even more.

"The other Catarina had also rescued Madzie and adopted her", whispered Jace softly.

"Of course I did", hummed Catarina, gently brushing Madzie's hair back.

"...She didn't adopt me", continued Jace, swallowing hard.

"What? No. No, that's not possible. There's no me that would have walked past that hurt pup."

She sounded so serious and determined, like there was no room to argue, making Jace smile faintly. "There was never a pup to begin with for you to meet. Turns out I was a Shadowhunter, before Valentine's experiments on me. That other me, he was a Shadowhunter. He ended up with the New York Institute after Valentine grew tired of him."

"So... you and me...", drawled Catarina with a frown on her face.

"Only met through Magnus, occasionally. First time she walked into the loft, I ran up to her to hug her and she just stared at me with polite confusion", whispered Jace, voice breaking a little. "And I _hated that_. The woman had... your face, but she wasn't you, she barely knew me."

"Oh, sweetie", whispered Catarina in a heartbroken voice, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure the other Magnus was pleased to kiss it better", noted Raphael jokingly.

"...The other Magnus was married to another man", stated Jace dryly.

"...That's not possible", whispered Magnus startled. "What? Why? How?"

" _Who_?", asked Raphael stunned, blinking.

"Some Shadowhunter named Alec Lightwood", grunted Jace with a glare.

"...Alexander?", echoed Magnus surprised, eyes widening.

"Why are you saying his name like that?", asked Jace suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Alexander Lightwood, that's the head of the New York Institute", explained Raphael with a shrug. "Magnus and I had a few run-ins with the man during the war."

Jace narrowed his eyes even more, staring his husband dead in the eyes. After a slow sigh, he turned back to staring up at the ceiling. No need to prod Magnus about this right now.

"The Jace from that other world, he was just... living... with Magnus and Alec. He was _parabatai_ with Alec. That's like Shadowhunter-soulmates. There was a whole other world where I had a _different_ soulmate and Magnus had a _different_ husband and those two were the same person."

"Well, that sounds interesting", hummed Catarina curiously. "Like I want to meet the guy. How was he? I mean, if you were living with them, you met the man?"

"I... growled at him. A lot", grunted Jace flustered. "Which, he probably didn't deserve. It wasn't his fault that he got married to Magnus, but that's _my_ Magnus."

He tightened his grip on Magnus' hand, making the warlock laugh. "Sweetheart, I don't know what went different in that other world, but _me_ , I am absolutely yours, my love."

"The other Magnus wanted to be mine too", mused Jace. "Those three were seriously messed up. They were so busy pining for each other, it was exhausting. I had to spill out to them that their Jace liked them back. I really hope for all their sake that they figured things out."

"Look at my soulmate, going to a parallel world and making another Magnus fall for him", whispered Magnus teasingly, kissing Jace's cheek. "I hope you had a good influence on them."

"You're not allowed to do that again", declared Madzie in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Madz", sighed Jace gently.

He leaned forward enough to kiss the top of her head. After, she tilted her head up to glare pointedly at her big brother, which was more adorable than threatening.

"I was very worried. I thought you'd never come back", whispered Madzie.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Madison. I promise you I'll never leave you again, ever."

"Good", nodded Madzie pleased. "...Will you stay home tonight? Not go to Magnus'? Magnus can stay too! You can keep him here! But please stay?"

"Of course, buttercup", promised Jace with a crooked smile. "Right, Mag?"

"Sweetheart, as long as I can hold you, we can sleep in a dumpster."

"Let's take my teen-bed", snorted Jace amused. "It's gonna be a bit crowded, but we'll manage."

Before he left through a portal straight to Dumort, Raphael pressed a kiss to Jace's forehead. "Sleep well. Come visit me for a game of chess once these three let go of you again, mh?"

"Will do", promised Jace with a grin. "Bye, Raph."

"Bye, Raph", echoed Madzie, not moving her head from Jace's stomach.

Which was pretty much how they fell asleep that night. Jace hadn't slept in Cat's bed since he became a teenager, but he had been gone for a week, he had nearly died, she wasn't letting go of her son. Besides, her bed was bigger than Jace's old childhood-bed and between Jace, Magnus and Madzie, that would have already been a tight fit. The four fell asleep in a puppy-pile, Madzie happily curled together on top of Jace, peacefully asleep knowing her brother was back. Jace didn't think he'd ever felt this safe and secure when falling asleep.

/break\

The first week of Jace's return was a lazy, slow settle-in. Magnus and Jace practically lived in the Loss home for that time, though after that first night, they _did_ retreat to Jace's old bedroom. Jace read Madzie her bedtime story, the four of them ate breakfast together, prepared for the day. All four of them needed that. It was a good thing that Jace's manager at the bakery knew how to run the place, because neither his mom nor his husband had had much mind to take care of it.

Slowly, life got back to normal and Jace and Magnus even returned to their loft. Once Madzie was fully reassured that her brother was here to stay and wouldn't just disappear again any time soon.

Only once life was back to normal could Jace allow himself to really think about that other world. To think about the things he had learned there. The questions he had brought back here with him.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Madzie was out over at a friend's that Jace sat his mom and his husband down in the Loss home's living room. Magnus and Cat kept exchanging worries looks.

"Sweetheart, you're puppy-pacing again. You always do that when you don't know how to say what you want to say. You did that when you told me we're bonding and... you actually did it the night before you proposed to me, come to think of it", drawled Magnus thoughtfully. "So is this good news? Are we expecting a baby?"

Jace turned back human just to offer him a pointed glare. "I do not know how to break it to you, but I'm a CIS dude. No, you didn't knock me up, Loss."

Magnus perked up a bit with a grin when Jace used his married name like that. "Well then, break it to us? What has you pacing like that, love of my life?"

"So cheesy", muttered Jace with an eye-roll before he sat down opposite the warlocks.

"Sweetie", whispered Catarina urgently, reaching out for Jace's hand. "What is it?"

"There are... questions I never really had before I went to the other world", whispered Jace lowly, playing with his mom's hand in his. "Growing up, I thought my biological mother had died giving birth to me. That's what my father had told me and that was it. I never questioned that, I never questioned him. Until the war happened and... Michael Wayland turned out to be Valentine Morgenstern. I just... even then, I didn't..."

Jace paused and turned to look at Catarina desperately. "You're my mom, you're the only parent I ever needed. Even knowing Valentine wasn't my biological father, I didn't... I just didn't really wonder about my biological parents? Because I have you and I love you, mom."

"What are you saying, sweetie?", asked Catarina curiously, squeezing his hands.

"The other Jace, he... he found out who his biological parents are. Working at the Institute, he was actually involved with the war. I... I kept out of it, after you discovered my father was Valentine. I didn't want to... But the other Jace, he had all of these memories", whispered Jace.

"What... What kind of memories, love?", asked Magnus tensely. "Were... _Are_... your parents alive?"

"In this other world, they weren't. But... he had a grandma who was still alive", replied Jace, turning to Magnus. "I... I want to find out, if my biological parents are alive in our world, or my grandma, or... anyone else? I... They didn't _give me up_. That other Jace, he had learned that Valentine had _cut him out of his mother's womb_ , Valentine had killed his parents and stolen him. Part of me...after learning it was Valentine, I thought maybe my parents had been loyal Circle members, who gave me up willingly and I didn't... want to find out. But... if there's a _chance_ that I could have blood family out there, blood family that never had a _choice_ in the matter, that didn't give me up, that doesn't even know I'm _alive_ , I want to... I want to meet them."

Catarina reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Baby boy, you don't need to justify wanting to meet them. I _know_ you love me, I know I'm your mom, I know you're _my son_. Nothing is going to change any of that, not even meeting your biological family."

"...Will you come with me?", requested Jace, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I just... I don't know if any of them are still even alive and I've never been to the Institute at all and..."

"Love, you don't have to explain. Of course we'll come with you", promised Magnus gently.

"Okay. Okay, good. Thank you." Jace sighed relieved, sagging into their embrace.

/break\

Jace was breathing deeply, trying to sooth himself as he entered the New York Institute, his mom on his left and his husband on his right. Magnus was holding his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, while Catarina rested a hand on Jace's shoulder. There was no reason to be this nervous.

A Shadowhunter tried to stop them, because well Shadowhunters didn't like Downworlders walking in and out of their Institute as they pleased. The Shadowhunter was stopped by a beautiful woman with long, dark curls. Jace remembered her from the other Jace's memories. Isabelle Lightwood.

"No, wait. That's... That is the High Warlock. Just... go. I'll take it from here."

She turned to smile apologetically at Magnus Bane. While Jace's Magnus hadn't been as involved with the war as the other world's Magnus, he still had helped restore Clary Fray's memories in the beginning of all of this and had taken over the orphaned warlock children after Iris Rouse.

"Mister Bane, what can I do for you?", asked Isabelle with a polite smile.

"I am... looking for your brother, actually", hummed Magnus. "Well, my husband is, anyway."

For a split-second, she frowned and regarded Jace and Catarina, but in the end she knew they owed him and that it was better to pass the High Warlock on to the head of the Institute and let them handle this on their own than to send Magnus away and anger him. Instead, Isabelle motioned down the hall and then led the way. Jace, Magnus and Catarina followed her.

"So, not a business visit? Just, in case I have to prepare Shadowhunters for a mission."

"No business, Miss Lightwood", assured Magnus charmingly.

She looked really curious and Jace couldn't blame her. He'd be curious too if the High Warlock came by for private business like that. Jace's eyes wandered around as he looked at the Institute and Shadowhunters, everything that he had never seen or experienced before. It was kind of exciting, especially now that he knew this was where his life _could have_ ended up. They reached a tall door and the Lightwood knocked on it, waiting for a grumpy voice to call them in.

"Alec? The High Warlock and his... family... are here to see you."

"Family?", echoed Alec confused as he looked up.

He masked his confusion with a serious, professional look when he saw that said family was right behind Isabelle. Intrigued, he motioned for them to come in. Isabelle lingered in the door, like she wanted to know what was going on, until Alec shooed her away with a serious look. During all of that, Jace's attention was on Alexander Lightwood. He looked good behind that big desk, in that big office. Oozing authority. Jace liked that in a man. There were some minor differences between this Alec and the other Alec – his runes were placed differently, probably because the other Alec had most of his runes placed by his parabatai – and his eyes were sharper, harder in a way. He looked more serious; and that was saying a lot considering the other Alec had already been rather serious.

"Mister Bane. What can I do for you?", asked Alec with a polite smile.

He got up and walked around the desk and Jace noticed that he wasn't the only one noticing the way Alec's pants hugged his legs. There was a glint in Magnus' eyes. Interesting. Was that it? Was that why Magnus hadn't gotten very involved in the war? Because he had a bit of a crush on Alec and, being the faithful husband he was, he decided to avoid the handsome Shadowhunter instead. The way the two smiled at each other as they shook hands told Jace that Magnus wasn't the only one appreciating good looks here; this Alec definitely knew Magnus was good looking too.

Strange. If they met for the very first time right now, Jace would be growling at Alec. Jace had always been a tad-bit possessive. While the both of them loved flirting and occasionally did flirt with others, especially at Pandemonium. All in good humor, never anything serious and neither of the two would _ever_ cheat or anything. They just both knew the other had _eyes_ and good taste and there was no harm in a bit of innocent flirting. When someone took the flirting too seriously though and tried to get _more_ out of it, that was when Jace got possessive.

There was no possessive irritation right now. And Jace knew that was due to the one week he had spent in the other Jace's body. He could still feel the echo of the parabatai-bond. Looking at this reserved, professionally polite Alec, Jace remembered dorky grins and giggles as the two sparred with each other in a parallel universe, he remembered the little boy who had nearly shot other Jace on his first day at the Institute. He had all of these very intimate memories of Alec Lightwood, despite meeting Alec Lightwood for the very first time right now.

" _Pardon_ , but that's Mister Bane-Loss", interrupted Jace with a cheeky smile. "I'm the Loss-half."

"Husband. Right. I remember, you mentioning...", drawled Alec, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Bane-Loss. Your husband speaks... highly of you."

"Oh, don't believe anything he says", chuckled Jace. "And it's Loss-Bane on my front. But... why don't we shorten that? I'm Jace, nice to meet you, Alec."

The name rolled off his tongue so naturally and he smiled charmingly at Alec, taking his hand to shake. The taller man actually looked shaken by that, surprised, gaping at Jace. Huh. It had been a while since Jace made someone gape like that. How flattering.

"And I'm Catarina Loss. Jace's _mother_ ", interrupted Cat, smiling carefully.

Somehow, Alec looked chastised, like he had been caught doing something naughty. Precious. Oh no, Jace shouldn't think of Alec Lightwood as _precious_. He hadn't come here to check his world's Alec out, that was not why they were here. After Alec and Cat shook hands, Jace went to lounge on the couch in the office, getting comfortable. He waved his husband over, who immediately came to him to sit next to Jace, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

"You okay, my love?", asked Magnus concerned, nuzzling into Jace's neck.

"I'm fine, husband", promised Jace, turning his head to kiss the corner of Magnus' mouth.

"Well", started Alec, clearing his throat loudly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm... My name... My birth-name, well, more or less anyway, it's Jonathan Herondale."

"Herondale?", echoed Alec, furrowing his brows. "That's a-"

"Shadowhunter name, yes", confirmed Jace, fidgeting with his fingers. "V... Valentine Morgenstern, he... stole me, as a baby, from my mother's womb. Raised me, abandoned me, Cat found and raised me for real. But... during the war, that's when I... learned that truth and I just... I want to know if I have... family left, if there is anyone who was... I want to know if there is anyone."

"Herondale", echoed Alec once more, shaking his head. "That's the _Inquisitor_."

Jace nodded sharply. He had expected that; she was the inquisitor in the other world too. Slowly, he wet his lips. His mom stepped up to him, resting a comforting hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"What now?", asked Jace, looking at Alec for guidance.

Which was strange. He shouldn't be looking at a stranger for guidance. But he knew Alec was level-headed and usually had a plan. Then again, that was the other Alec, who knew what this Alec was like. Just because they shared a face didn't mean they really were the same person.

"You... do understand, I can't simply take your word for this", drawled Alec awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, of course. Can't just accept the word of any random stranger who walks in", nodded Jace awkwardly. "You can, I don't know, draw my blood? Compare it to hers? And... I don't know. Tell her... I'd like to meet her, if... she'd be interested."

"Okay. Yes, that is... a good plan. Let me show you to the infirmary?"

Alec got up, smiling at Jace as he motioned to follow him. Well, following Alec sure came with a nice view too. As they walked, Jace linked his fingers with Magnus', tugging his husband close.

/break\

"So you have a crush on the head of the Institute. Why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus nearly dropped the glass he was holding as he turned around to face his husband. They had just gotten back home and were on their way out onto the balcony to sit together and talk about the day. This, however, had hit Magnus out of left-field. The warlock blinked at him.

"I assure you, I do not have a _crush_ on Alexander. Mister Lightwood."

Rolling his eyes bemused, Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, pulling him close into a slow, gentle kiss. "Babe. It's okay. I do not feel _threatened_ by 'Mister Lightwood'. I'm just... observing what I saw. You have a crush on him. He's... handsome. And there _had_ to be a reason why the other Magnus got married to that other Alec."

"Just because something happened in another world does not mean... you do not need to fear..."

"Again, my love, I am not feeling threatened", chuckled Jace fondly, leaning in for another kiss. "I _may_ be territorial, but I _am_ at my core a dog and that's what we _do_. We defend our territory. You're my territory. But all I'm saying is that... he's handsome and charming and I..."

"And _you_?", asked Magnus surprised, carefully putting his glass down to hug Jace.

"...The other Jace, when I was in his body, I... I saw his memories, they slowly came to me, the longer I was in it, the more I... learned about his life. That Alec was his soulmate, they chose to be soulmates. I remember _everything_. Hugs, sparring, smiles, nights spent together because that Jace had nightmares... I remember the _love_ in that Alec's eyes and it's... confusing and I know he's not this Alec. I know that, but... It's complicated, Mag, it's complicated and I can't tell if you having a crush on Alec makes it _more_ or _less_ complicated..."

"Okay, that's... okay", whispered Magnus curiously, blinking.

"I can't tell if I think we should stay as far away from Alec Lightwood as possible, or if I want to get to know the guy", sighed Jace, resting his forehead against Magnus' shoulder.

"My husband", whispered Magnus gently, warmly.

"My soulmate?", hummed Jace back, smiling a little to himself.

"We can worry about that later. For now, I think, that we should focus on... your grandmother", suggested Magnus, kissing Jace's temple. "You have a grandmother."

"I... have a grandmother", grunted Jace, now distracted.

/break\

"If you're my big brother's grandma, does that mean you're my grandma too?"

Jace made a face and Cat quickly gathered Madzie up in her arms, smiling apologetically. This wasn't exactly the first meeting Jace had imagined. Alec had called, had told him that the DNA proved what he had said and that the Inquisitor would love to meet him, so Jace had given his mom's address, because he wanted her to be there and he didn't know about having the Inquisitor in the High Warlock's home, in _his_ home, just yet. Catarina had been more than welcoming of it.

"Hello. I'm... Jace. Don't mind Madz, sometimes her mind is faster than other people's."

Jace smiled sheepishly and ruffled Madzie's hair, making her yelp. There was a certain fondness in Imogen's eyes as she watched Jace and Madzie, something slightly nostalgic. Yearning.

"Please, come in. I made coffee and Jace made cake", offered Catarina. "I'm Catarina. I do think that it's easier if we go by first names. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Imogen", offered the Inquisitor. "I'm... sorry, I don't know where to start."

"Well, at least we're all on the same page", noted Magnus playfully. "Magnus Bane-Loss. Your... grandson-in-law, I suppose. This situation is strange to us all, I assure you."

Imogen seemed to relax just a little bit and she followed them into the kitchen, where Magnus got the coffee and filled four cups, before preparing a hot chocolate for Madzie. Jace all the while cut the cake and put the pieces on plates. Madzie had escaped Catarina's arms and ran over to get something that she was now bringing over to put on the table.

"That's my big brother when we opened his bakery! That was shortly after I moved in. He makes the _best_ cakes possible", declared Madzie, smiling brightly.

The photo was of Catarina, Jace and Madzie in front of the bakery, Madzie still shy, but Jace smiling brightly enough for them both. Madzie ran off again and this time when she returned, she was holding the picture of Jace in his tux on prom night, blushing awkwardly.

"That's my big brother on his prom. I wasn't there yet, but mommy told me about it. That was his girlfriend. But now he has Magnus. Magnus is the best, you know?", explained Madzie.

Catarina heaved a bemused smile, taking the pictures away. "I'm sorry. She's... eager."

"She's... very precious", whispered Imogen, voice bittersweet.

"Madz. How about you and I go and look for the photo albums? So we can show Imogen more than just the greatest highlight reel?", suggested Catarina gently.

She took Madzie's hand and led the girl out of the kitchen, giving Jace a moment alone with Imogen and his husband, though Magnus kept to the background. Jace and Imogen just stared at each other. He startled when she cupped his cheek and she immediately pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. We don't... know each other. But... I just... your eyes", whispered Imogen.

"My... eyes?", echoed Jace confused. "I have heterochromia. Got teased about it in middle school, while the girls in high school actually dug it."

"You inherited that from your mother, Céline had... had the same eyes", offered Imogen.

"...Oh", whispered Jace, swallowing hard. "I... can... can you tell me about them? My parents?"

"Of course. If... If you could... tell me about yourself?", requested Imogen with a smile.

Magnus relaxed and smiled to himself as the conversation progressed more naturally and his husband seemed more at ease. Stepping up to Jace, he wrapped his arms around Jace from behind.

/break\

The Inquisitor stayed at the New York Institute, so she could get to know her grandson. Every day, they met and talked, most the time, Imogen came to the bakery, wanting to see her grandson's pride and joy and being able to talk to him there. They talked about everything, about Marcus Herondale, who had died shortly after Jace's parents, about Stephen and Céline. The good and the bad. Jace all the while told her about Catarina, Magnus, Raphael, Madzie, about being a familiar and being married to Magnus. It was a lot, on both sides, but to the both of them, it was... new, to have blood-family in their lives. Imogen also grew very fond of Madzie; well, the girl was precious, after all.

The thing was, they didn't _always_ meet at the bakery, or the Loss-home, or the loft. Jace also very often came to visit the Institute and he kept running into Alec Lightwood. Something kept drawing him in, so Jace started to have small-talk and the small-talk evolved into deeper conversations. Into getting to know Alec Lightwood, _this_ Alec Lightwood, for who he was.

Magnus started being more open toward Alec too, during cabinet meetings and whenever he accompanied his husband to the meetings at the Institute. It was his husband's curiosity that made him curious too and he had to admit, Alexander was intriguing.

Jace wasn't sure how it took weeks without Alec even _seeing_ his dog-form and he had not even considered that. It was just so natural to him, being a dog. Everyone he knew and loved knew about his dog-form. So he hadn't even considered that Alec hadn't seen it yet. Jace and Madzie were going to the Institute to pick up Imogen for ice-cream – she had _promised_ them ice-cream and Jace and Madzie had been at the park together, which was infinitely more fun for them both when Jace was a dog. Madzie came skipping into the Institute, a Golden Retriever at her side.

"Hello, little Miss Loss", greeted Alec with the softest smile.

He stood with his sister, talking, but as soon as he saw Madzie, he turned toward her and went into his knees to be on eye-level with her. His attention was quickly drawn to the Golden Retriever. Tilting his head, Alec smiled and reached out to ruffle the dog's fur.

"Hello, Mister Alec. Miss Izzy!", exclaimed Madzie, perking up when she saw Isabelle.

"Who is your little friend?", asked Isabelle. "I didn't know you guys had a dog."

Madzie giggled at that, while circling Isabelle. "Do you have new, pretty dresses I can try on?"

"I don't know. Do you have... Did you come here alone?", asked Isabelle concerned.

"Grandma is taking us out for ice-cream. But grandma always works a lot, so I'm sure I could try on some more dresses?", asked Madzie hopefully. "Can I go with Izzy, Jace?"

The dog barked once, causing Madzie to cheer and grab Isabelle's hand. The woman exchanged a confused look with Alec, who simply shrugged. His arms were around the dog, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his fur. He had _always_ wanted a dog and this one was very cuddly and cute.

"...She just... leaves her puppy like that, huh", grunted Alec confused. "And where's... Where's Jace? He wouldn't just let her run around like that? He is so responsible and loves her so much. Or does he think that you will be a good guard-dog? Are you a good guard-dog?"

Alec grabbed the dog's face with both hands now, squishing it a little and smiling. Moments later and instead of a cute puppy-face, he was... holding Jace Loss-Bane's face, Jace smiling at him with those full lips and those beautiful mismatched eyes. Alec let go like he had burned his hands.

" _How_ has it not come up yet that I am a familiar?", asked Jace amused. "I'm a dog-shifter. Hi."

"...Mh. Okay. That... Okay", nodded Alec, clearing his throat.

There was a cute blush on his cheeks. Mh. Jace liked having that effect on a handsome man. He shouldn't think about that, not at all. It was all this parallel world's fault that Jace was looking at Alec with a racing heart. Well, no that was unfair. It was the other world's fault that Jace even just got close to Alec, he probably wouldn't have started to befriend Alec. Alec would have simply been the link to introduce Jace to his grandmother and they would have never exchanged more than a 'hello' after. _But_ the reason – the reason why Jace's heart was racing when he looked at Alec, the reason for that was _this_ Alec, him and his little smiles, his long lashes, the little habits, like how he ran his hand through his hair or rubbed his neck when embarrassed (like he did right now).

"You should come over for dinner this Saturday. For now, I have to pry my sister out of your sister's questionable fashion choices so we can get that promised ice-cream."

/break\

Magnus genuinely couldn't believe he was setting up a candlelight dinner for his husband _and another man_. Well, for all three of them. Which seemed just as unbelievable. Yes, when he had first seen Alec, he had appreciated the man's good looks and he had flirted a bit, as he always loved to do, but then Alec had latched onto that, so hopeful, clearly a closet case. And Magnus couldn't do that, he couldn't do that to a young hopeful baby gay. So he retracted, he firmly mentioned his husband and he stayed away from the Institute – he sent other warlocks to take care of anything the Institute needed during the war. But then Jace had returned and he kept talking about this bond he had with that other Alec in that other world, talked about something Jace himself couldn't grasp. It had been a mutually agreed upon decision to let Alec into their lives, get to know him. _Befriend_ him. Befriending Alec was easy, falling for Alec was... just as easy.

It seemed Alec had taken a bit longer to come out, he had dated Andrew Underhill briefly before instead focusing on his career. He was good. Magnus was glad for it, the baby gay he had first met was a strong man now, who knew who he was – not just his sexuality, he knew what he wanted from life, he knew his worth and place. That quite suited him.

"I... don't understand", admitted Alec confused as the three sat together on the balcony.

"It's French for duck", explained Jace. "I hate ducks. So we eat them in revenge."

"No, not the name of the meal", grunted Alec with a soft, fond look in his eyes. "I meant... this. This looks and feels like a... date. But I don't understand. I also now have questions about ducks."

"My husband is a dog", offered Magnus casually, filling their wine-glasses. "He likes chasing ducks at the park. They chase back. They have a mean bite. Now, Jace has a feud with ducks."

Alec snickered before he laughed, full-on laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Magnus reached for Jace's hand beneath the table, linking fingers with him. The both of them were watching Alec.

"It's a date", tagged Jace on. "To clear the other confusion. It _is_ a date. If... you also want it to be a date. We... would like it to be a date. But if that's... weird. And I get that the concept of... any poly relationship can be weird, dating a guy who turns into a dog and a warlock..."

"I... I'd like it to be a date", whispered Alec, cheeks flushing.

"Wonderful. Then... to a good evening?", suggested Magnus and raised his glass.

/break\

"Alec? Are you..." Isabelle paused, standing in the doorway and staring at Alec. "...You do know that it is really _inappropriate_ of you to have one of your _boyfriends_ on your lap like that. At work."

Jace just whined, resting his front-paws on the desk and his head on top of his paws to offer Isabelle the saddest puppy-dog eyes, while Alec had his left arm around Jace, massaging his belly, the right hand holding some files he was working on. He didn't even look up from his work.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It's not like I'm doing anything inappropriate. I'm just petting this very cuddly puppy-dog. Boyfriend unrelated", declared Alec straight-faced.

Isabelle snorted to herself and shook her head. "I take it, you are not free then. I'll do it myself, it's okay. If Jace is here, I expect Magnus to follow soon. Oh, also, Jace – me and Clary are gonna take Madzie dress-shopping tomorrow, Cat is _very_ grateful and we're looking forward to it."

Jace barked once in confirmation. Catarina and Isabelle had really bonded, they had become good friends over the past months. The door closed and Jace settled back down onto Alec's lap, rolling onto his back and baring his belly to him. Cooing indicated the arrival of their third.

"Oh, look at that precious husband of mine", declared Magnus. "I love when he does that. He just has such a cute belly. I mean, that six-pack of his... but this? Look at it."

"Hello, Mag", greeted Alec, putting his files down so he could reach for Magnus.

As soon as Magnus was within reach, Alec pulled him down into a kiss, one that Magnus gladly accepted, though one of the warlock's hands found its way down to caress Jace's belly.

"Hello, love", replied Magnus softly once the kiss broke. "I do adore the way you two look together like that. Oh, I made reservations at that French place Imogen liked so much, so we are all set for family dinner this Sunday. You said Maxwell will be here too?"

Family dinner. Imogen, Cat, Madzie, Isabelle and, if he was by, Max. Jace's tail started wagging. He loved their family, loved that they had this family. He honestly would have never been able to guess that an accidental trip through a portal into an alternate world would end up with Jace getting himself and his husband a cute Shadowhunter boyfriend.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of this series! Malace is now happy in two separate realities ;D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
